


Stake of claim

by 1001indiannights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jealous Sam, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is done waiting around for Sam, so she hooks up with a blonde at the bar. Needless to say Sam isnt happy and proceeds to show her who she really belongs too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake of claim

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Its my 1st one!  
> Enjoy!  
> I hope to write more.

Life as a hunter wasnt all that bad, sure there was the occasional "get kicked in the head by a demon and barely make it alive" thing that kept cropping up once in a while, besides that, the satisfaction of helping people, being kickass and never leading a boring life was some what worth all the blood, dirt, grime and guts that came with the life. Being a chick and hunter although had some draw backs. No one ever took you seriously, everyone thought they could use you as bait and it did hell on personal grooming. Chipped nails, broken toe nails, nasty burns and scars, hair being pulled out, the whole nine yards of crap. You didnt exactly mind it, but sometime when you stood under the shower in a dirty motel room you wished you had sweet smelling soap and better water pressure. So when you met the Winchesters and they dragged you into the whole "Free will" thing, you also gained a home. Something you hadnt had in years. The bunker was hella big and the showers were perfect. You stole one for yourself, filling it up with lavender smelling soap, Victoria secret lotion, Makeup, hair brushes, basically converting it into a day spa. 

Dean had grumbled under his breath about how girly it always smelled after you showered but you could tell the big cuddle monkey didnt mind so much. You cooked for the boys so Dean couldnt complain much, you even baked him pie sometimes. He was quite vocal about his appreciation, kissing you on the head and stealing the whole tin away. Cas popped in time to time, being his usual lost puppy self. It took a few days for him to open up, but when he did, you two became quick friends. You valued the friendship a great deal. Cas would flutter into your room whenever he had a question on human behaviour. Sometimes you would only be in your underwear, but that never stopped him. In his mind, you were the sister he always wanted but never had. But you had a special spot for one particular Winchester. 

Sam freaking Winchester 

When you 1st met at a bar where you became friends, all you could do was sneak glances at him. He was so tall, and handsome as hell. Taylor Swifts song rang through your head every time you saw him. His towering figure, long brown locks, cute dimples, and those eyes. Oh dont get me started on his eyes. Those hazel eyes that people talked about in books, they were so fucking real, and they belonged to the six foot 4 hunter who wore funnel shirts and dirty brown boots.  
Sam was definitely beautiful and completely oblivious to how you felt. Sure you flirted and brushed body parts time to time but he never made a move, never said anything about you making googly eyes at him. Hell even CAS caught on after a while. Asking why you hadnt said anything to Sam. You shrugged, mumbled, shuttered, and sheepishly changed the topic. 

Truth be told, you didnt think Sam was at all interested. He was all 6 foot 4 of hard muscle, long limbs, charms and sex appeal and you were... meh?  
Sure you caught attention of guys when you walked by, but none of them were Sam Winchester.  
You were shorter then him by a foot, on the skinnier side, not curves and great hips. Not blonde with great blue eyes but brunette with a bit of red dye, and frankly not his type. You never gave it much thought but inside, inside damnit you wanted him. You wanted to kiss him, hold him, love him, and have great sex with him. 

Currently you were all sitting in the library, doing your own thing. No case had come up so it was chill time. Cas was playing go fish with Charlie who had dropped by to say hi and convinced to stay for the night. You loved the feisty red head, she was probably your best friend after Cas. Hell even she knew about your crush on the younger Winchester. Dean was slugging down a beer and watching movies. With head phones on, you at 1st wondered if he was on Asian beauties. com but since he didnt look flustered, you were guessing he was being a good boy. Sam sat across you wearing a blue shirt and being perfect.  
Biting. His. Fucking. LIP.  
As he did research. WHY GOD, WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL. You re read the same line of Harry Potter again and again. How the hell were you supposed to foucs when all you could think about was Sam and his goddamn face and pink lips and big hands and mmm long legs...  
You quickly shook your head of those thoughts and glanced over Charlie and Cas who were both smirking at you. Your face started to flood with colour. You quietly groaned and hid you face behind your well worn copy of Harry potter.  
Mentally waiting for the jabs they would make.

"You okay over there hunny?" Charlie called out. You shot her a look and glared.  
"Yes you look flushed Y/N are you alright?" Cas innocently added in.

You groaned and shot the both looks.  
"Fine guys, just fine." you mumbled and looked back to see Sam with his eyebrow quirked if silently asking if you were okay. You smiled and nodded, which seemed enough cause he buried his nose back into the book he was reading.  
You had to suppress a sad sigh as you turned the page of your book.

You missed the looks Sam gave you when he knew you werent paying attention. He looked at your messy hair, and big brown eyes and the way you were lost in your own world. Smiling at how cute you were.

"Alright bitches, I am bored. Lets hit the bar and get piss ass drunk and dance to some country tunes" Charlie yelled as she hopped around us all. 10 minutes later we all agreed to go to our rooms, get ready and meet down in an hours time.

Charlie basically tore your arm off while tugging you towards your room. Your room was simple, with a few paintings you did hanging from the walls. A few pictures on the desk you had. There was one with you and Charlie. Her red hair messed up with dirt and leaves, you with a smudge of dirt on your face, battered clothes and huge smiles after you both had tore a vamps nest apart. Another picture was of Bobby and you, you missed that old fart. There was a group picture of Cas, Dean, Sam and you. It was at Christmas, all of them wore Santa hats and you wore reindeer antlers, but your favourite picture was of the time when you all got piss ass drunk and took a picture. Dean was holding up two beers in one hand and drowning a shot of Whiskey, Cas was sitting on the floor with his tie wrapped around his head like a headband and you were laughing at Dean. All the while sitting on Sam's lap, with his large hand on your thigh, with his head on your shoulder grinning at his brother. His other hand was around your shoulder, holding you close and safe. 

Besides that, you had a soft bed, great fluffy pillows, your own attached bathroom filled with your "girly" needs. Charlie pushed you into the bathroom, telling you to shower and shampoo. You did it in a record time, 10 minutes. After which you wrapped a towel around your body and stepped out the steaming room to see Charlie lay out your favourite dress. 

"A dress? Really?" 

"Oh quit whining, if you wanna win over Sammy boy, you gotta flaunt those great boobs and cute ass." Charlie grinned as she headed for a shower of her own. You walked over to your underwear drawer and grabbed your black lacy bra and panties with cute bows on them. So what if you hadnt had sex since you came to the bunker 5 months ago, you weren't one to pick up guys at bars. Dean did that a lot, and sometimes you saw Sam leave with a women. That stung the most, seeing his sweet talk other women. They were usually tall, leggy, with great smiles and probably okay IQs. Once you had seen Sam out right kiss a girl and watched as she giggled away with him. You saw Sam walk in the next day, with hickeys on his neck.  
It was like watching your heart tear into a million pieces. Dean had cast you a sympathy filled look, kissed your head and left. You didnt leave your room that day, crying quietly as you watched the notebook and other sappy romantic movies. Dean had come in and cuddled you as you shared icecream. He had half a mind to chew Sam out but you told him not too, seeing he had no idea how you felt. So this is how it went on, Sam would have a one night stand and you would cry and eat your feelings. Woohoo..

You dressed in the stripped black and grey dress that ended mid thigh showing off your tan legs. The neck plunged and showed off ample cleavage and it flowed resting perfectly on your ass. My hair curled from the shower, and Charlie had put makeup on me. Dolling me up, smearing red sinful lipstick on my lips. All I need was the right kind of shoes, and I did. They were heeled boots, with red soles. If Sam didnt take you home tonight, you would throw these boots at him and hope the knocked some sense into him.

"Dammmnnn you clean up good girly" Charlie whistled and smacked your butt before strutting out in her cute red dress.  
You laughed as you followed the red haired beauty into the kitchen where the boys sat waiting. They all stopped talking, taking you both in. Charlie handed you a shot and you drowned it feeling Sams eyes on you. This better be your night or you would just give up and move on. Somehow.

 

Dean slug his arm around you and kissed your head, whispering how pretty you looked and how lucky Sammy was.  
Cas did the same and followed Dean out to Baby. Charlie drowned another shot and followed suit. You finally looked at Sammy and groaned. He cleaned up good, tight grey V neck, snug jeans, boots and a sexy black leather Jacket. You both just stared at eachother till he smiled and turned, leaving you in the kitchen. You closed your eyes and mentally punched him. Were you not pretty enough for a compliment? 

Soon you were all rolling in Baby towards the Bar in town. You were regulars there, you sat next to Cas, holding his hand as you looked out the window. Missing the glances Sam was giving you, frowning at you holding hands with Cas. 

The bar was semi full, with locals you sorta knew. The Bartender Jimmy grinned and started up the flow of alcohol. Shots came and burned down your throat. You lost yourself to the music and Charlie and Cas. Dean wandered over to the pool table and you couldnt spot Sam.

"Why dont you go ask Sam for a dance?" Charlie urged you. Cas nodding his head in agreement. Oh hell, why not. You looked around, trying to find him, only to see him chatting up a pretty, leggy, blonde. Okay maybe they were just talking. No wait, they are flirting, he is smirking at her. 

You felt something break and your eyes start to glass over. Charlie looks like she could kill someone and Cas looks about to ready to rain Heavens wrath down on Sam. You sigh, and grab the shots in front of you, drowning them down.  
"Guys, Im over it. I cant keep being put down over a guy who barely knows I exist. So heres to trying to move on!" You slur and drown another shot.  
If you couldnt get Sam, you would get piss ass drunk, make a mistake and get fucking laid.  
Charlie and Cas went to dance while you hummed along to the music, ignoring Sam and blondie.

"Why all alone beautiful?" A voice came next to you, you glanced over to see a pretty hot guy slide next to you. He had short sandy hair, blue eyes and pretty pink lips.  
"Not alone, with friends, but right now all I care about is getting drunk" 

"Guy break your heart love?" Nameless hot guy said. You nodded and drowned another drink, not even wincing at the burn anymore. It was nothing compared to how your heart was aching. Hot guy pushed over a glass of water, and pointed you towards the bathroom  
"Drink and pee. Ill order us drinks and we can talk okay? No reason to get shitfaced over an asshole" He smiled and nudged you . You drowned a glass of cold water and went to the restroom. Reapplied your lipstick, fluffed your hair and fixed your dress. Fuck you Sam Winchester. With that you headed towards the hot blonde waiting for you in a clean booth. Two glasses of whiskey infront of him. Mmm a man who knows his drinks. 

"Hi, I am Y/n.. sorry about that. Im better now" You smiled, flashing your best seductive grin.  
He grinned back, shaking your hand and pressing a kiss on your knuckles. You slide over and started a conversation. He was funny, charming and cute. Nothing like Sam, but enough for rebound rejection sex. 

 

On the other side of the bar, Sam looked pissed. The blonde infront of him kept talking about god knows what and all he could do is stare at you making kissy faces with a random guy. The second you had walked out, he had felt like he had been hit by a truck. Sam knew you had some feelings for him, and he liked you back but never acted on it. Knowing that he fucked over relationships, he didnt need another bad one and not with someone like you. So he slept around sometimes, trying to forget about you in other women. Never lingered too long around you and never over stepped lines. He kept his feelings in check when other guys hit on you, when Cas was too close or when Dean cuddled you. He wanted all the things he couldnt have. So he focused on Blondie, knowing you wouldnt go home with the guy, you never did.  
Oh how wrong he was.

You left with Blonde male. Whose name you couldnt remember when you woke up in his bed around 4 am. He was alright, nothing amazing. The drinks made it easy to see why you had left with him, now sober, he wasnt all that great looking. Still cute though. Snored like a bear and basically took up the whole bed. You ended up telling Charlie you were leaving with him, when she gave her thumbs up and telling you to have a good one. Sam was now sitting with the blonde on his lap and his hand on her ass. Ugh. Thats all the push you needed to leave with Blonde male. He walked with you to a motel, got a room, and gave you sloppy kisses. Again, this is why you didnt do one night stands. 

You got up, took a quick shower to wash away the smell of him from you and washed your face of all the remaining makeup. Dressed quietly and grabbed your heels as you sneaked out.  
Oh so this is the walk of shame.  
Shit it was 4 am, and the bunker was latest a 20 minute walk, but the night was cool and you needed time to think.  
You checked your phone. 2 missed calls from dean, 10 from Sam and one message from Charlie. 10 fucking missed calls, what the actual hell?

You opened your text message from Charlie  
"Heyeyyyyy I knw you like left with that blondie but sammy here is freakin his sizz out. He looks like he could punch some1 in the face. Oh and Dean might have told him about you like being in love with him and chewed him out. So heads up. Btw if you need help, call cassie. He will flutter in. Later babes"

You stared at your screen for 5 mins straight. DEAN DID WHAT? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckityfuckfuck  
Now Sam would look at you with pity. Fuck. You knew it couldn't be jealousy, Sam isn't the type. He must have been worried cause you never left with a guy before. Oh you were gonna strangle Dean Winchester. You started your walk and gave up 10 mins in to pray to Cas to have him teleport you to your room.  
Which he did, and you zapped right into your room. Thanking Cas and promising to talk tomorrow you went to change. Coming back to an empty room.  
By now you were too emotionally tired, drained and fucked up to care as you face planted onto your bed and slept in seconds.

 

You woke not chripping birds but your phones ring tone. Groaning you answered. Not caring who it was.  
It was Charlie. She asked if you got home okay and all the dirty deets. You told her half awake and then hung up. Drifting in-between sleep and concisions when the situation dawned on you. You had a one night stand, were super hungover, and Sam knew you were in love with him. All these things sucked. Oh fuck life.

You groaned and got out of bed, brushing your teeth and showering till you pruned. After which you tugged on shorts and a tank top. Braiding your hair, and checking for any marks blonde male left. Nope. You were clean.  
And very hungry.  
It was still 6 am so maybe they were still in bed. So you tip toed to the kitchen and made coffee for yourself, to help the aching head ache. Grabbing a muffin, you stuffed your face as you chugged orange juice. Then there it was, foot steps behind you.  
Oh fuck. Please let be Dean, PLEASE LET IT BE DEAN.  
You were to scared to look back, so you pretended not to notice and kept sipping your coffee.  
If you are up there God, please help me. PLEASE.  
You hadnt heard anything so hopefully who ever was up left. So you turned around only to stop dead in your tracks.  
Sam leaned against the door frame, Arms crossed against his broad chest, you could see the rippling muscle. Heat shot right to the pit of your stomach thinking about it.  
You finally got up the courage to look him in the eye. Oh shit, he didnt look happy.  
Sam had his bitch face on, jaws clenched, eyes narrowed and mouth in a grim line. He wore the same grey tee and black joggers. God damn man, cant you look bad sometime in your life?

Neither of you spoke and you personally were trying to find escape routes from the kitchen. Avoid and avoid was your only plan.

"Where were you last night" Sam growled. Dear lord he growled at you.

Taken back by the anger and frustration in his voice you almost squeaked. 

"I.. uh.. Was somewhere. I am safe thats all that matters really."  
He narrowed his eyes and used his shoulder to push off the frame to come and tower over you with two feet of a distance between you two.

"I said. Where. Were. You." He gritted out. Anger flaring his nose.

You narrowed your eyes and stood your ground. He isnt your father, he couldnt demand answers.

"Thats none of your fucking business Sam. What I do and where I go is my business." You bite out.

Sam didnt look pleased at all. You could see his jaw tick and his fists clench.  
"Did you leave with that asshole from the bar?" His voice was rough and demanding.

Now you were pissed. How fucking dare he. He made it sound like you were a slut, sleeping around. Oh fuck you Sam. You werent going to take any of his bullshit.

"Look here Sam. I am my own person, and I can do whatever the fuck I want and who ever the fuck I want. I can sleep with whoever bats his eyes at me and buys me a drink. Ill let him fuck me into the mattress for all I know. YOU cant question me about it, you arent my father nor my keeper. So to answer your question YES I SLEPT WITH HIM. He fucked me and then I left. I unlike you didnt wait till morning to do my walk of shame and came home. So kindly go screw yourself and leave me the hell alone!"

You snarled at him, fuming, you turned to leave him and go catch up on much needed sleep. God, he could be so infurtrating. All you wanted was to lay in bed and cry. Hopefully move on from the hunter and get on with your life.  
What you didnt expect was the large hand that caught your wrist and spun you into a rock hard chest. 

"WHAT THE FU--" was all you got out before large hands wound their way into your hair, and a mouth was on yours. The mouth that belonged to Sam Winchester. 

You stood still for a second, eyes wide open looking at the hunters face, his eyes closed, and just basically tried to get your heart beating again. Sam must have sensed your surprise and growled at your lack of response before slipping one hand down and squeezing your ass. Earning a gasp from you and an entry for his tongue. Finally you closed your eyes and moved your lips in time with his. Trying not to moan at the wonderful taste of his mouth and feel of his lips. His hands rested on your hips, dragging you closers and you were finally pushed up against him, him and his toned body, all the edges and ridges pressed up against you. One of his hands stayed on your ass, and the other was knotted in your hair as you feverously made out against the counter. Till suddenly Sam stopped and leaped a good foot away from you. Leaving you to breathing like you ran a marathon. You narrowed your eyes and were about to spit out verbal abuse when you heard Deans heavy foot steps and gruff voice.

Two seconds later Dean walked in, clad in a robe boxers and tee shirt. Looking as hungover as you. 

"Hey sweetheart, your up early." and then he looked between you and sam and back again.

"Er... am I interrupting something?" Dean asked.

Before you could say anything, Sam quickly answered Dean with a harsh "No, there was nothing"

That was it. There was nothing, all that had been a mistake in Sams eyes. You could tell by the look on his face. Christ couldnt you catch a break.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and went "Yeah, nothing. What could you possibly interrupt between us two Dean. Anyways Breakfast?"

Without waiting for an answer you started cooking, ignoring the stares you got from both brothers. You made pancakes and fried bacon and scrambled eggs. Making a fresh pot of coffee and pulled out more juice. You avoided Sam and didnt even spare him a glance, Dean was quiet sensing the awkwardness between you two and chose to stay quiet. Which reminded you, you needed to kick Deans ass for telling Sam.

"Hey Dean, could you help me plate up?" You asked without turning around, keeping your shaking hands busy. He obviously did want to help cause he was hip to hip with you in seconds. Plating food and helping you make toast. You prayed to Cas and called him for breakfast. The flutter of wings and the moving of chairs came after. Cas started a conversation with Sam so that gave you time to talk to Dean.

"Why did you tell SAM??!" You hissed at Dean. 

"Sorry sweetheart, I was drunk and he was being a bitch about you leaving with that fella and I just got sick of seeing you get hurt cause Sammy is a coward and plain stupid" Dean whispered back.

You sighed and nodded. Not wanting to talk about Sam, be with Sam or see Sam right now. You had to brave it and let it go. 

You took your plates, one for cas one for you and sat down as dean handed Sam his plate and you all dug in. You didnt look up from your food till Cas asked you something.

"Y/n..."

You hmmed while eating a bite of pancake.

"Was last night satisfactory? Did you achieve orgasm?" Cas asked deadpan.

Causing you to choke on your pancake, have Dean slap you on your back and every noise at the table to plunge into complete and utter silence. You were completely mortified was a understatement. Oh Cas. Why. Then the thought hit you, why cant you tell him, why do you have to be worried about Sam's opinion. He brought home girls, he never felt bad, why should you? He made it clear he wanted nothing to do with you so who gives an eff. You were going to make the hunter squirm, and regret everything he put you through and hell yeah you were going to have fun with it.  
You looked at Cas and smiled. A wicked smile.  
"Oh Cas, he was amazing. Best damn sex I have ever had. Best kisser, great hands, and so gooood. I think I might see him again, I think I saw heaven actually" You gushed. You threw Dean a look and he quickly caught on to your plan. Grinning at you, he winked so Sam couldnt see him.

You grinned back at him and waited for his input. 

"That good huh sweetheart? Did you see stars and the heavens above?" Dean chuckled, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah dean, even got a glimpse of the moon" you managed out, trying not to laugh. It was total utter bullshit, you hadnt seen anything, that orgasm was a 2, you could give yourself a 9 with your fingers and a good imagination. Liar liar pants on fire, but the look on Sam's face was worth it all.  
Set jaw, angry eyes and clenched fists.  
HA HA SAMMY BOY HA HA.

Cas of course added to the fire.

"I dont understand, humans cant see heaven, or the moon. Was he an angel? How did you see the stars?" Cas asked clearly dumbfounded. 

You and Dean shared a look and snickered.

"It means Cas, Blonde guy gave Y/n an orgasm that made her see the stars and heaven." Dean explained.

"Yeah cas, He was so good, I envisioned space and the heavens. He was the best lay I had ever. I bet no one could even touch him." Again. BULLSHIT. But Sam didnt need to know.  
After that Dean roped in Cas, talking about a hunt they were going on. While you quietly sipped your coffee and tried not laughing at Sams face. His eyes were tinted on your face but you didnt give him the satifaction of your attention as you finished eating and got up to leave.

"Leaving sweetheart?" Dean asked, mischief in his eyes.

You grinned back and stretched, your tank hiked up a bit, showing off your hip tattoo. You purred like a cat and moved. 

"Yup, Gonna sleep off the hangover. Plus I got no sleep last night, blondie kept me up. Ill see you guys latera, good luck on the hunt" With that you kissed Dean on his cheek and Cas close to his mouth and gave Sam a fuck you smirk, while swinging your hips as you walked away.

You heard a "Fuck" and a "Sam you broke the mother effing plate man! This is why we dont have nice things!"  
Mission accomplished. Heh.

 

You spent the rest of the day in your room, sleeping off last night. Then around 7 you decided to shower, and then go eat. The boys had left for a hunt, so you were free to wander without the fear of bumping into Sam. You walked into the bathroom, and drew a bath. Dropping in bath bombs and treating yourself to a nice soak. The warm water soothed your aching muscles and let you wonder. Why had Sam kissed you? Was it adrenal rush thingy? Why had he reacted like that after kissing you and what was with the whole burning in green envy thing that was going on with him.

You scrubbed yourself, and sat around till the bubbles died down. After which you rubbed lotion over your body and wandered over to your underwear drawer, picking a cute pair of pink cheeky lace panties and a matching baby pink bra. You grabbed an old AC DC tee shirt Dean gave you and put it on. Wishing it was Sams shirt instead.  
Sigh, getting over him would be hard. 

You wandered the halls of the bunker and made it to the kitchen, grabbing a beer and silently sipping on it, while munching on some chips. You decided to go read something till you were hungry, turning around to stop dead in your tracks. Again.

Sam stood, with a pair of low sweat pants on, shirtless. Your mouth dried up. Oh wow.  
You had imagined him so many times, but nothing came close to the actual view. Oh fuck my life.  
His chest was huge, leading too six pack abs and a perfect V line and narrow hips. You could feel yourself get wet from just looking. Those arms.. oh wow.  
Wait what was he doing here?

"I didnt go on the hunt" he replied.

Oh I had said that out loud. I had to stop doing that.  
You nodded and shifted foot to foot.

Sam looked amused, infect he looked like had won a medal.  
"Am I making you nervous?" He grinned as he took easy steps towards you. What.. was he doing..  
Before you could blink, he had you pressed against the counter, and taken the beer out of your hand, setting it down behind you. Caging you in with his large hands. Trapping you with his huge body. You could feel the heat of his body and how he smelled of old books from the library, musk and all things Sam.

"Nnno..o why would I be nerr..vous?" You stuttered. Damn It! Keep it together.  
You couldn't pay attention with Sam all over you. God you had dreamed of this, were you still dreaming?

You couldn't get your heart broken anymore. You had to put a stop to this.

"Sam, step away" you breathed out.

He frowned but didn't do as you asked.

"SAM, step away! Please. I cant do this" your heart was breaking. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam whispered. 

The dam broke. Tears flooded your eyes and you almost cried in frustration. 

"God damn it Sam! Why cant you understand that its killing me! Being so close to you and you behaving like you actually want me only to run away when someone better comes along! Stop! I cant take it anymore, you and your perfect self need to STAY away from me. Cause right now all you are doing is breaking my heart. Just leave Sam. NOW" you yelled at him.

He just stood there, letting the silence eat you alive.  
He didn't move, so you pushed him. Nada, it was like a wall.

"I am not leaving." Calmly. He said it so fucking calmly it made you madder.  
"Sam, do us both a favour and go to the bar and pick up a chick. Seriously. GO" You snarled. 

He smirked at you and pressed his body closer to yours.

"Is that what everything is about? You being jealous? What's wrong doll, cant handle seeing me with someone else..?" He smiled down at you, mocking you.  
Your eyes started to water, and tears fell. Stopping Sams smile in its tracks as he froze watching the girl he had fallen in love with cry.

"Ya.. Sam.. I cant handle seeing you with someone else, I am jealous. I watch you every chance I get, I wish for you. Ive seen you with other women and hoped it was me. Wished it was me. Prayed. You left with someone and I was alone, in bed crying and eating my feelings. Hoping maybe one day you'll see that maybe we could be something, but its clear I am not someone.. someone like you could fall in love with, let alone touch. So yes Sam, I am jealous, hurt and heartbroken. Is that what you wanted to hear?" You choked out the words, sobbing in-between and cursing yourself for being so emotional.

Sam stood stunned. Watching you cry, feeling his own heart break. Fuck he was such a dick, he had hurt you so much, and he would work the rest of his life to make it up to you.

You sniffed and wiped your eyes with your hands, to have sam push them out of the way, and replace them with his. He brushed away your hands before cupping your face and lifting it up to meet his eyes. His eyes were shining with emotion. Leaning in he rested his forehead against yours, pressing his whole body against yours. Never losing eye contact as he held you. What was going on?

Sam closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto your brow, then forehead, holding you felt so right. So perfect, and he was never letting you go now.

He leaned down till his lips were a breath away and finally spoke.

"I am so, so sorry baby, I cant tell you how sorry I am. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I promise. God baby, you're so beautiful. I am sorry it took me so long to come around"  
Your heart was beating so fast you thought it might burst. What was Sam saying?

"What do you mean..?" Your voice was small, awaiting more rejection. You didn't want pity. Not from Sam at least.

Sam smiled sadly, looking down at the small heartbroken girl. Something he caused and wished he hadn't been so dumb. 

You looked at Sam's face and saw pity, knowing exactly what he meant. 

"Look Sam, I don't need your pity. So what if Im in love with you? Ill get over it! I did last night with that guy at the bar and ill do it again. Dont worry about me, there are plenty of great men out there for a gal like me" you forced yourself to smile, hoping now Sam would leave you alone.

But no. The look changed into something animal like, possessive, hungry, and dark. In seconds his mouth was crashing down on yours. His hands in your hair and tongue in your mouth. Mmm. He still tasted so good, with a hint of chocolate. You gave into the kiss, fisting your hands into his grey tee and tugging him flush against your body, feeling how warm he was. His arms then swiftly picked you up and put you on the counter. Him now nested in-between your legs. His arm snuck around your waist, pulling you towards him, you wrapped your legs around him and he held your hips as you kissed. You could feel how hard he was, pressing up against your panty clad mound. He brushed up gently, rubbing perfectly over your clit. You moaned into sams mouth and he got the hint. Grinding into you harder, moving you along his hard dick. You could hear him grunt as well. His lips left your mouth and moved down towards your neck where he started to kiss and suck. Most likely leaving marks. 

"Saa..m?" you moaned, clenching his teeshirt and running your fingers through his hair.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good pressed up against me. Look at you, so beautiful. Wearing just a tee shirt. I don't pity you at all, never pity baby. I want you, now and forever. If I see another guy touch you again, ill bust his face open with my hands. You. Are. MINE" A low growl came from him and his mouth was on yours again.  
Sam wanted you? What? When.. what.. how..  
Then you decided you could talk about this after you both had your fill of each other. Though, seeing Sam's possessive side made you even wetter, and you wanted to see how far you could push it.  
So you kissed till the breath ran out of your lungs and then just held each other, savouring the moment. You grinned, this was finally happening. 

"I like when you smile." Sam murmured while brushing his lips against yours. Smiling back at you.

"Funny, Blonde guy said the same thing last night" You innocently added in and waited. Sam's movement stopped all together. You felt his finger grip your hips tighter. Sam lifted his face from your neck and looked you square in the eye. You could see the jealousy flicker. Oh you were going to hell for sure. 

"You will never talk about him, or any other guy in front of me again. You understand sweetheart? You're mine, I do not share what's mine." Sam snarled, attaching his mouth to your pulse and sucked. Knowing you'll have purple marks tomorrow morning, which you whole heartily welcomed with arms open wide. You groaned low in your throat and enjoyed the nips he made and soothed with his hot tongue as he marked his away down. you wanted to feel everything he gave, right down to the way he made your blood flush against your skin as he sunk his teeth into it. Your tee shirt had ridden all the way up your thighs and bunched right under your ass. You re wrapped your legs around him, crossing your ankles around the small of his back as he lifted you up with his large hands planted firmly on your ass and started to make his way out of the kitchen, towards you were thinking was his room. 

Your guess was right on when you were pressed up against his bedroom door and drawn into a passionate kiss. You could feel his blunt nails dig into your thighs and his hardness press against your core. Making you flush with pleasure. He left so good, hard, big and so hot. You were in for a ride.  
Suddenly the shirt you were wearing was ripped from your body and flung god knows where.  
"Hey.. that was one of my.." you stopped short when you saw the look on Sams face.  
Pure. Unadulterated. Passion.  
"Whose tee shirt was that sweetheart?"  
Your mouth suddenly went dry from his voice. You heard the deep rumbling in his chest.

"I asked you a question." He growled against your neck. 

"Um.. it was Deans.." you managed out only to feel teeth skin into your neck. Whimpering at the sting, only to have it soothed away with his lips.

"You are never wearing his clothes again, not his, or Castiels. Only mine. You hear?" 

You mutely nodded and it seemed to please Sam, cause he started to prep kisses down towards your chest. With you still in his arms, he walked you towards his bed before carefully dropping you on it. Standing at the end, looking down on you. You wondered what he saw.. making a move to cover up only to be stopped by a deep growl. 

You were such a pretty sight to Sam. Hair mused and all over his pillow. Your neck and chest covered with love bites, and how sexy you looked in all that lace. Sam couldn't wait to peel them off you with his teeth. He smirked down before slowly making his way, crawling on top of you and stopping just as he hovered right on top of you, caging you in with his huge body.  
Your eyes followed down, taking in his beautiful chest, the golden skin, the dusts of hair, each groove and patch of skin you could rest your eyes on. His muscles look strong and skin smooth.  
No doubt cause the intense workouts he does, which you privately enjoyed behind the cover of your books. You were a slob compared to him. And now you wondered what he saw in you. 

Sam must have seen the vulnerability in your eyes cause he quickly kissed you, pressing himself down and letting you feel how hard he was for you. Silently telling you he wanted you. Every inch of you. Your breath caught in your throat, feeling emotions you hoped you'd one day feel come bubbling up. Sam's skin was warm and the delicious feeling of it against yours made you moan.

"You're beautiful baby. Don't you ever doubt that." Sam's voice was husky. He kissed down from your pulse, sucked on your collar bone and made his way down to the valley between your breasts.  
Making eye contact as he quickly tore one cup of your bra down and attached his lips to your aching nub. You groaned at the feeling of his hot mouth, licking and sucking at your nipple. He slowly bit down and then traced the hard point with his skilful tongue. His other hand going to your other lace covered boob, squeezing it as he sucked on the other. Fuck you could cum just from looking at him work on your tits. You lifted your hips and ground up against his hard abs, hoping to get some fraction on your aching clit. Sam wasn't having any of it as he pressed a large hand down, trapping your hips to the bed. Going back to his teasing on your now rock hard nipples.

"Sammy, please. I need more" You groaned out of frustration. Sam chuckled around your breast and continued to kiss and suck. 

"Patience baby girl. You had your fun at the breakfast table this morning. Winding me up and teasing me. I was in half a mood to grab you and fuck you on that table or throw you over my shoulder and take you into my room. What was that you said? Best lay you ever had? We will see about that"  
With that he kissed down. Tracing his lips over your ribs, his hands behind your back, running his nails down and making small marks with them.  
You didn't know how long you could take this. Cursing yourself for lying at the table to wind Sam up. He had barely touched you and you were ready to combust. Your panties were probably soaked. Sam kissed down to your hip bones and stopped. He sucked on one and it finally it struck that he was going to ruin you for any other man, mark you and stake his claim. 

"Are you particularly fond of these panties baby?" Sam breathed against your aching core, making you squirm. You didn't get a chance to answer as he hooked his teeth on them and ripped them from the seam. 

"SAM!" You hissed out, narrowing your eyes. You didnt own many nice things. You took great pride in your lingerie.  
Sam grinned up at you and you felt the anger melt away. 

Then you felt it. A hot breath, a lick on your thigh, and a bite. Sam put his mouth to work. Licking at your thighs, kissing and biting. Then finally after sweet torture, he licked your slit. Running his tongue down it and lapping up the wetness. Groaning at the taste, Sam dived in for more. His mouth sucked at your nether lips, sucking your clit into his mouth and pulling. Making your back arch at the tension pooling at the pit of your stomach. You needed more.

"Please Sam, I need more" you begged.

"Use your words baby. Tell me what you need." Sam stared up at you as he took small soft licks.

"Please! Eat me, oh god, lick me please" you moaned.

That's all he need because suddenly his mouth was on your cunt again. He licked you hard, lapping up anything he could get his mouth on. Pulling long, full licks all the way up your slit. You were arching you back and pushing up against his mouth as he hooked his hands underneath your ass and pulled you closer to his greedy mouth. His mouth made beautiful wet noises as he frenched your pussy, making you even wetter. 

"Who do you belong to sweetheart?" he grumbled into your cunt, sending vibrations into your core. 

"You! I belong to you! Oh god, yesss. Feels so good Sam. Keep going. Oh.. ohh yeah" You moaned out, fisting the sheets underneath you.  
His tongue then hit your clit, his mouth focused on it. His hands gripping your ass and pulling you even closer. You could feel the light stubble he was growing on your pussy, adding to the feeling. You were close.

"m.. close! So close. please oh fuck!" 

"You taste so good babydoll. You wanna come? Scream for me" with that he went back to work, licking and adding his fingers into the mix. Rubbing your clit with his two fingers and fucking you with his tongue. He ran two thick fingers over your slit, and started vigorously rubbing your clit. His hot mouth was still on your cunt, sucking away. He kept eating you out till your back arched impossibly. He sucked your clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue. Humming around you, as you lost it. Your orgasm came down like a tidal wave. Washing over you as you rode out your high. Sam was licking you through it, until your body stopped spasming. 

"Fuck baby, that was so hot. The sounds you make. Ive never been this hard. I could eat you out all day." With that Sam kissed his way up, lazily lapping at your nipple. Then finally kissing you, you could taste yourself faintly in his mouth. 

You traced his body, feeling all the small imperfections, moles and scars as you moved down. Stopping right where he was straining out of his sweats. Running your hand over it, you felt how hard and long his dick was. Making you moan with want. Sam moaned and quickly took off his sweats, leaving him bear to your eyes. Feeling was nothing compared to seeing. He was hard, long and so perfectly thick. Fuck, you wanted him in your mouth.  
You wrapped your legs around his waist and flipped you both around. Kissing down his body and taking his cock into your mouth. Sucking on it.

"Fuck! Oh.. fuck baby. Yeah. Just like that sweetheart, damn baby you're gonna unman me. Keep this up and I wont last." Sam groaned as you moved your head up and down. Sucking as much as you could, and using your hands where you couldnt get your lips. Sucking on the slit and groaning at his taste, you could feel the flames of lust again. 

"Fuck baby girl, you know how to suck cock well dont you. Thats right, just like that. Fuck."

Sam's dirty mouth was turning you on even more. It was a kink of yours, you loved guys who could dirty talk. It turned you on so much.

Finally Sam pulled you off, just as he was close. Sitting up, he leaned into the headboard and pulled you into his lap as he kissed you. You grinded down on his tip, moving his dick over your wet cunt, it felt so sexy, the way it rubbed against your slit. Slowly you eased yourself down onto his awaiting cock. Moaning as he stretched you, filling you up and making you full. Finally you were all the way to the hilt. You cried out, digging your nails into Sams chest. It felt like heaven. 

Sam groaned and cursed. Steadying himself. Grasping your hips and tilting his head back, mouth open from pleasure. You gasped as he used his hands to gently begin moving you up and down. 

You moaned his name every time you moved up and down. Fucking yourself on him, rolling your hips and arching your back. Sam quickly undid your bra that you had forgotten was still on you, throwing it to the side as he cupped your now bouncing tits, rolling the hard peaks with his fingers as you continued to bounce on his cock. Your hair was sticking to your back and his hair to his nape. Sam leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth. Sucking on it as he grabbed your ass and moved you harder and faster. His hips snapping up, you could feel him fuck into you as you cried out, holding his shoulders for support. His hand still palming your boob, pinching the nipple.

You reached down and kissed him. Open mouth kisses, tongues in each others mouths, lip biting. Your mouth was open and on his as you moaned. Lazily kissing him time to time. Sams hand was on your ass, digging into it, sometimes it reached up to your hair, fisting it as you rocked into each other. 

"Fuck. Baby I need more. Ruin me." You whispered into his mouth.  
Sam's eyes turned even darker as he flipped you over, thrusting hard into you. His body rubbing against your clit, adding more. His pace was fast, swift, pounding into you. Fucking you deep and hard. You could hear him groan and grunt. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. 

"Love your cunt baby, so tight. I could stay here all night. Gonna fuck you till you cant walk. Fuck, yeah, so sexy, so wet. Tight. Mine. Whose cunt is this?" Sam kept pounding into you as he talked.

"Yours, oh god yours. So close. So close."

Suddenly your pussy clenched around his cock. Blindsiding you with an intense, toe curling orgasm that ripped through you. Sam fucked you through it. Panting. 

"Yes babygirl, just like that, let go. Lets see if we can do one more okay? This time together."

He kept pumping out of you, hard as ever. In a blink of an eye, he had you on your front, ass pressed up against him. Thrusting into you from an all new angle. Your cunt squeezed him and you felt another building orgasm. Sam groaned at the sight of you on your hands and knees. 

"Love the sounds you make when I pound your pussy. You like this huh baby? You love my thick cock in you, filling you up. Look at how your cunt is so tight around my dick. Fuck, I love fucking you into the mattress."

You cried out, loving how he talked and filled you up both at the same time. Your knees and hands started to get weaker, not knowing how much more you could take. Fuck Sam was lasting long. Longer then anyone you had been with. He kept at it, and you were edging towards your third climax, almost there.

Sam leaned down and put his weight on your back, his hand going to your clit, rubbing circles as he thrust into you. Another hand toying with your breast. His lips on your spine, licking and kissing. 

"Come baby, let go. Cum around my cock, let go. Squeeze my dick with that wet cunt of yours. Come on. Make that pussy cum. Let go. Now" He growled and worked his fingers around your clit. 

"OH. Oh! Saaaam! Oh god yes, fuck yes." Your climax sent your lover towards his own. He groaned loudly as he filled you up with his heat. You could feel the slickness pour down your thighs. You collapsed as soon as Sam pulled out, wincing at the sensation you fell boneless into the bed. Sam feel right next you, drawing breaths and pants. 

Oh my god. If this was a dream, please dont wake me up.

You heard Sam tell you to sleep. All you got was," Sleep baby, we will talk in the morning." as you drifted off into a dreamless slumber. 

 

 

You woke to an empty bed and mentally cringed. Had this been a mistake? Guys get so roped in, they don't know the promises they made. You groaned as you took in Sams room. It was clean, stacked with books. He had a few pictures too. You didnt know what to wear and desperately needed a shower so you grabbed a shirt of Sams and put it on. Rolling up the sleeves. You practically drowned in it, just as you were about to leave a picture caught your attention.  
It was a picture of you and him.  
It was when you had to pose as a couple for a hunt. You were a black cocktail dress and he wore a suit. It was a Polaroid of you two from the gala. You had asked Sam for it but he said he lost it and shrugged it off like it didnt matter.  
The picture was of him looking down at you, his hand around your waist and the other playing with your hair as you smiled brightly at the camera. Sam hadnt let you see it, saying he would show you after the job.  
Your chest tightened as you realising that he lied to keep it. Could he have meant what he said?

You shook your head and looked at the empty bed, why had he left you alone if he felt something?

You conversed in your head as you quietly walked to your room, before stripping and heading for a shower. Washing away the sticky feeling.

After which you wrapped a towel around yourself and stepped out. To find Sam on your bed, frowning.

"Um.. Good morning?" You muttered. Looking around the room, anywhere but him.

"Hi. Why weren't you in bed when I came back?" Sam said annoyed.

"Uh I needed a shower.. plus um.. I don't know what that meant.. I mean its okay if it was a one time thing.. I swear.. ill.. be okay. I mean its not like im..." Your mouth was shut for you as Sam leaped up and claimed your lips again. Bending down and dragging up by your waist as he kissed you.

 

"Not a one time thing. You might as well move all your stuff into my room, I cant have you leaving every time you need to shower. I have plenty of space in my bathroom for your things" with that Sam pop kissed you and put you down on the ground. You were smiling making your face hurt. He had the same expression on his face.

"So this is for good?"

"Yeah, you and me baby. No more stupid hookups. Just you and me. That's enough. Im done running, I love you. Ive loved you for the past two years, and now you're mine" Sam grinned down at you as he kissed you again.

You moaned into his mouth and tipped toed, pressing your wet body against his. Sam groaned and detached himself from you.

"As much as I want to take you up against that wall baby, you gotta eat. Breakfast is down stairs, the boys are waiting. Get read and come down." With that he smacked your ass and walked away. 

As soon as he closed the door, you did a small happy dance and leaped towards your mirror. Sam had left marks everywhere. Neck to thighs covered in small purplish bruises. You grinned as you put on a tank and sleep shorts.

 

You made your way to the kitchen as you sat down, Sam placed a plate of food on the table for you, kissing your head as he sat down next to you, digging into his own meal.

Dean and Cas were currently looking in-between you two. Finally Dean focused on the marks on your neck and laughed. 

"Whoa there Sammy, look at those marks. Staking your claim?" as he grinned at both of you.

Sam smirked at his brother and put his hand on your thigh underneath the table.

"Yeah Dean. Finally claimed as mine"  
With that Sam leaned over and kissed your mouth before going back to eating. Cas quietly watched the exchange. Then looked over to you and asked you with a stoic expression.

"Was the orgasm satisfactory?"

 

...


End file.
